lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Underneath the Red Cloak
Here's a dark fairy tale about Amy Rose as Little Red Riding Hood and Sonic the Monster he never knew he was. Based on a poem I've written. Rated M for Sexual Themes and Vague Darkness. A/N: Here's another fairytale-esque story based on a poem I wrote. This time, it's darker and more sinister than I thought. I hope you enjoy! And please, DO NOT steal the poem I wrote. Underneath the Red Cloak Here is a fairy tale storybook About me underneath the red cloak. I am walking through the woods to find my way home. As I am walking, I have come to this. The monster that has been stalking me—throughout my whole journey by foot—and has fallen in love with me. I sense you're concealing in the woods I feel scared and misunderstood You're growling under the moonlight. Amber eyes glow in dusk and twilight. I don't know what he is. He's somewhat a hybrid between a hedgehog and a werewolf. With a closer inspection, he seems very pleased to see me. I've never been this terrified before in my life. I sense your dangerous mind. Your claws and fangs combined. You are lurking me in the black trees. You are seeking me with please. I only sense your glowing stars of death. I smell blood coming from your breath. I don't know what he wants. Is it me? Why me? Why is he suddenly fallen for me? How dare he feels passion towards me if we are two different species? What is it that you want? Is it me you want to haunt? Ember is flaming in your eyes. You are full of lust in fireflies. I don't even know his name. Yet—he looks so familiar. Who are you? What is your name? Are you playing some atrocious game? You caught me in the middle of the trail. Your surrounding has been prevailed. The closer you stand and stare. The lunar flashes, glows and glares. Are you about to devour me? Are you hear to take over me? I have never been this afraid before in my life. Should I even be this afraid? I don't know who you are and strangely, Something more appears very vaguely. Suddenly, something is happening to me. I am being hypnotized by his glowing eyes. I'm now feeling something more in between him and I. What is wrong with me? Is this even right to be imprinted by a strange who is part monster? I sense more bleeding lust; Passion and eroticism in between us. There is an imprint with an evil stranger. The adrenaline glees despite the danger. Your façade appears near mines. My sensitivity and your seduction combines. That's when I realized that I can no longer resist. I have fallen in love with this strange creature whom I still don't know his name. Soon, it became more than just a kiss. The ardency alters into aggressive bliss. Instantly, you had me down on Earth's crust; Your seduction turns into erotic lust. I am now the weak, vulnerable victim. You are turning more forcefully wicked. He has pulled me down on the ground. He is taking advantage of me. He ripped my red cloak off into pieces until I am fully bare underneath his skin. He then inserts himself inside of me. The pain is unbearable, but at the same time… I just can't resist his hypnotic seduction and lust. I told him not to stop. He remained obeisant with my words. He kept going and going… and going… with his fangs biting my neck. Soon, he came inside of me. I never knew I would become a fallen angel. I never knew I'd fall in love with the Devil. I wonder if this is a sparkling nightmare; Don't wake me up from this unreal lust affair. Suddenly, now have I realized, This is only a dream of dark paradise. After the mission in which I can't even tell if it's painful lust or sweet passion, he's gone. He disappears into the darkness. He has left me here all alone. And then… this happened. He has devoured me. It turns out that he's only wants me for my body and not for my love. He has taken control over my body by being sadistic against my own will. He clawed me… until blood comes out of me. He couldn't resist the instincts, that's why. Then, everything went black. I have woken up on the ground Completely motionless and down, With my cloak blanketing my body; This is all only a surreal deadly dream As I am drowning in my own bloody stream And tragically… I am left with nobody. I have never felt this heartbroken before. Not before my untimely death, I realized who he is now. Those familiar eyes and fur around his body… it came to me now. He's… he's really Sonic the Hedgehog. But… in a strange form that I can't make out why he suddenly altered into. I just want to get up and go after him and tell him I know who he is now. Sadly… the blood is being lost too much. I can't breathe. I am losing my breath. This is when I realized… that I am too late. Everything has turned pitch black. My name is Amy Rose… and I have died, mauled by the love of my life. ~~X~~ What have I done? I have killed her. I just don't know what's wrong with me or why I have turned into this kind of monster. I—I just can't live without her. She's my only hope and the love of my life right before I have changed. Damn you, instincts. How dare you turned me into the creature I have become! Because of you, I lost her. I loved her. I was about to tell her that I have changed, but she didn't seem to recognize me. She looked so terrified—in that gorgeous red cloak—when she made eye contact with me. I wanted to tell her that it's only me. She didn't seem to believe me. Then, I did this ability that I never knew I could do. I hypnotized her. To only get the glimpse of her memory. It didn't work well. Because—my instincts have become more severe when I raped her without my own knowledge. The rape have became deadly. I inadvertently clawed her not before I disappeared before her very eyes. I had to run away. At the same time, I want her back. It was too late. I have never been this miserable and heartbroken before in my life. I have lost both my mind and the love of my life. I can't live like this anymore. I have to do something to end it all. I bring one of my claws to my own throat. And… I make a deep slit, allowing my own blood to pour out. I lay down on the ground, allowing myself to fade away into the deep dark abyss. I closed my eyes… and my breath is no more. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog… and I have tuned into a deadly monster, a monster that will hurt anyone… No more. ---- Credited to Misery Severity Category:NSFW Category:Sonic Category:Crappypasta Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Retards Attempting Poetry Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Blood Category:Sucide Category:Well, that was pointless.